Mort des parents de Harry
by Momographie
Summary: c'est le soir à Gogdric's Hollow et les Potter sont bien tranquilles dans leur maison, pourtant un danger les guette... prend en compte les informations sur la mort des Potter dans les 6 tomes de la série originale. Fic complète!
1. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture chers lecteurs et lectrices!

* * *

Le soir tombait sur la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow et tout était tranquille. Trop tranquille, pour tout dire.

Mr. Potter lisait "La Gazette des Sorciers", sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux devant la cheminée, au salon.

Mrs Potter était dans la cuisine en train de donner la bouillie à son fils Harry. Puis quand elle lui en eut fait avaler le maximum, elle le prit et rejoignit son mari au salon.

- James, appela doucement Lily. L'homme se retourna vers sa femme.

- Oui Lily ma chérie ? demanda James.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? dit James en grimaçant.

- Ben... oui, enfin est-ce que quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort?

James grimaça de plus belle mais répondit :

- Non, personne de notre entourage. Mais il y a eu pas mal d'attaques de Détraqueurs.

- Pas très joli...

- Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a eu trois attaques de Loup-garous la nuit dernière.

- J'espère que Remus n'y est pour rien...

- Non rassure toi, ils soupçonnent Greyback.

- Greyback ?

- Le loup-garou qui est au service de Voldemort

- Ah, fit Lily.

Pour tout dire Lily était habituée à entendre le nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais la plupart des sorciers aurait grimacé, crié, et même lâché tout ce qu'ils auraient eu dans la main. A part les Potter, les seuls sorciers à ce jour qui osaient prononcer ce nom était Voldemort lui même, Sirius Black (le meilleur ami des Potter) Remus Lupin (un autre ami qui se transforme en loup-garou) et Albus Dumbledore.

- Dis James, est-ce que tu es sûr que notre secret est bien gardé avec Peter comme gardien ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me fais du souçi, c'est tout.

- Rassure-toi, nous sommes en sécurité.

- Mais comment savoir si Peter ne va pas le dire à Vol... de... mort? Tu as enten...

- Lily, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Rien n'indique que ce soit Peter l'espion !!!

- Oui tu as peut-être raison.

- Arreuh Arreuh, fit le bébé, ce qui coupa court à la conversation.

20h00, la nuit était tombée sur Godric's Hollow, ainsi qu'un froid perçant, et tout le village était endormi, à l'exeption des Potter. James regardait par la fenêtre et paraissait très inquiet.

Lily regardait le dos de son mari en ayant l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le contemplerait. Harry, lui, dormait dans un berceau au salon.

En effet, depuis que Lord Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir, il était risqué de laisser ses enfants sans surveillance, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un bébé d'un an. En plus, Vous-Savez-Qui voulait tuer Harry, alors les Pottre gardaient leur fils unique toujours près d'eux.

Soudain les lumières des réverbères et celles de la maison, s'éteignirent, et le village fut plongé dans le noir.

James plissa les yeux pour mieux voir car il était plus difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dehors. Lily, elle, sortit sa baguette et l'alluma. On pouvait voir son visage inquiet éclairé par le faible faisceau de lumière de sa baguette magique.

- James ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily, d'un air effrayé.

- Le froid, murmura son mari, l'obscurité soudaine... Sans parler de cette... James s'interrompit, scuta une fois de plus la rue et vit des Détraqueurs et Lord Voldemort lui même qui s'approchaient. James se leva précipitament, sortit Sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon qui débouchait devant l'entrée. Il s'arreta, prêt à s'élancer et cria à Lily :

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...

James partit en courant vers la porte du salon alors que Lily se précipitait pour prendre son fils dans son berceau, mais elle trébucha dans sa hâte Son mari ouvrit la porte à la volée, et disparut hors de vue de Lily. Le duel contre le seigneur noir commença alors et Lily prit son fils et fila dans les étages.

Au bout de 20 minutes d'effort, James Potter fut frappé par l'avada et s'effondra, déclenchant le rire démoniaque de Voldemort. Ce rire fut clairement entendu par Lily et son fils. Cette dernière étouffa un sanglot, erreur fatale car Voldemort l'avait entendu et se dirigea vers la cachette de nos braves amis.

Lord Voldemort arriva en haut de l'escalier et tourna à gauche vers la porte où Lily se cachait. Il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure de la porte, un jet de lumière heurta la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

Lily mit alors Harry dans un parc pour bébé et se retourna face au mage noir qui avait levé sa baguette vers elle.

- Ecartez-vous, dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Il la poussa de sa main libre et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant, prêt à lui lencer un sort fatal. Mais Lily, dans une tentative pour protéger son fils, attrapa le bras du mage noir et dévia la trajectoire de la baguette. Le sortilège de mort frappa le mur juste au dessus du bébé. Voldemort grogna et voulut à nouveau repousser la mère en larme mais Lily se mit devant son bébé et commença à suplier Voldemort :

- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

- Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousse-toi...

Voldemort lui envoya un maléfice mais il la rata et ce dernier heurta une photo accrochée au mur représentant les Potter dans leur jardin.

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez pousse toi...

Nouveau sortilège, qui cette fois heurta Lily à l'épaule. Mais cette dernière ne s'écarta pas. Elle essaya de faire lacher sa baguette à son adversaire et dit :

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place...

Mais l'effort qu'elle faisait était vain : Lord Voldemort arracha son bras de l'étreinte de la femme et lui lança un maléfice d'entrave. Cette fois, Lily fut projetée contre le parc où son bébé était, déclenchant un bouclier autour du parc, capable de protéger le bébé si la maison s'écroulait. Lily essaya de se relever, en vain, étalée aux pieds de Voldemort elle tenta encore de protéger son fils :

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez Pitié... Ayez pitié...

Voldemort se mit à rire de sa voie suraiguë et lança un sortilège de mort sur Lily qui hurla et resta là, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

Harry se mit alors à pleurer et le mage noir se tourna vers lui. Il leva sa baguette mais la maison se mit à trembler et le plafond commença à s'effondrer par endroit. Le mage regarda autour de lui, incrédule, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de trouver la cause de l'éboulement qui commençait et il lança le sortilège :

- Avada Kedavra! le maléfice heurta le front de Harry et alors...

* * *

Et voilà, merci d'avoire lu, le chapitre suivant sera pour Lundi 29 Juin

Et merci pour vos futur **reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hargrid et Black

Et voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire

* * *

Hagrid et Black

…..Le sortilège du mage noir rebondit sur le front du jeune Potter et heurta Lord Voldemort de plein fouet.  
Voldemort poussa un hurlement et disparut subitement, mais quelques secondes plus tard, une sorte de vapeur s'éleva à l'endroit où il s'était tenu un instant auparavant et un visage de mort apparut et prit la fuite alors que la maison s'écroulait.

Il ne fallut pas plut de une minute pour que la maison tombe en ruine. Les débris avaient recouvert les corps de James et Lily mais grâce au sortilège activé lors du combat opposant Lily à Voldemort, Harry avait été protégé part l'éboulement de la maison, seules quelques pierres recouvraient l'enfant car la mort de Lily, plus l'Avada avaient affaibli le bouclier de protection qui protégeait le parc. La poussière provoquée par l'effondrement retombait progressivement

Les heures passèrent et la nouvelle de la disparition de Lord Voldemort parcourut tout le pays et alors que la fin de l'après-midi approchait, un bruit de pétard se fit entendre et Sirius Black atterrit, devant se qui restait de la maison, sur sa moto volante. L'homme descendit de la bécane et se tourna vers les décombres le visage ravagé par la peur et la tristesse. Il entendit alors les pleurs de l'enfant et tourna la tête. Il vit alors un géant du nom de Hagrid qui approchait en tenant un petit tas dans les bras. Black se mis alors à trembler de tout ses membres.

- Sirius, dit le géant

- Alors c'est vrai James… et… Lily sont… sont…mo… mort ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

Black perdit alors totalement contenance et se recouvrit le visage des mains. Le géant se mis à le consoler. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Black dit :

- Donne–moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperais de lui.

- Non, dit le géant, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle.

- S'il vous plait Hagrid, plaida Black

- Non, Dumbledore a été formel.

- Il a sans doute oublié que Harry à un parrain…

- Non, Sirius, peux pas.

- Bon d'accord, fini par dire Black s'avouant vaincu.

- Prenez ma moto, Hagrid, Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant.

- Très bien mais je vais te la rendre après ok ? j'emmène Harry et je te la ramène.

- Comme vous voulez dit Black en baissant la tête d'un air accablé.

Le géant enfourcha alors sur la moto et partit. Black le regarda s'éloigner le géant et son filleul.

* * *

Merci pour vos futur** review** et pour avoir lu cette fic qui j'espère vous a plu!


End file.
